


Gayness Check

by Nyx Midnight (nyxmidnight)



Category: Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth
Genre: First Kiss, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 04:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3434453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxmidnight/pseuds/Nyx%20Midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kanji finds two of his senpai from the other world kissing in the Labyrinth, he takes the opportunity to check if a kiss from a dude really makes you gay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gayness Check

"But... but you're a dude... and... he's a dude..."

"Yeah, but we both have mouths, don't we?" And Junpei demonstrated by pecking a flushed Akihiko's lips.

"Aah! I mean... it's okay?" Kanji stammered, his face entirely red. "He doesn't... you don't..."

Junpei shrugged. "Yeah it's okay. I really like him. So sometimes I kiss him."

Akihiko was wishing pretty hard that the ground would swallow him right now.

"And... it feels good?"

Junpei was looking at Kanji with a puzzled look now. "Yeah? If it didn't feel good I wouldn't be doing it."

Akihiko just let out a grunt. He agreed, yes, but he wasn't ready to say so out loud.

"Huh? There's no need to be ashamed, Senpai." Junpei gave him a small smile that quickly turned goofy, as if Junpei had found a joke to tell. He didn't get a chance to, though.

"C-can I kiss you?" Kanji blurted out, and the small room turned silent. "I-I mean, I've never kissed a guy before..."

A beat. Junpei looked at Akihiko. "You mind if I...?"

Akihiko sighed. "Just hurry up before anyone comes to check on us."

Smiling, Junpei took the few steps separating himself from Kanji and looked up. "You're even taller from up close," he said as he put his hands on Kanji's waist, barely touching, and raised himself on the tip of his toes.

"Y-yeah..." Kanji stammered eloquently, looking down at Junpei, his cheeks red and hot. Could he really just.... touch lips with another man and not have the sky fall down on him? Would kissing a guy make him like Naoto less? Unless it did the opposite? Damn, this was too confusing for him. To clear his mind, he moved his head down toward Junpei, closing his eyes before colliding with Junpei more than kissing him.

There was a groan that could have come from either of them, and then Junpei was touching his cheeks and angling him better and there it was, he had a dude's firm, soft lips against his and they were kissing, just like that. Just as he thought this wasn't so bad, he felt the small hair on Junpei's chin caught his skin a bit and now Junpei's lips were moving against his and he didn't how to respond to that. And _then_ he felt a wet touch lifting his upper lip and it took him a second to realise it was Junpei's tongue touching his lips and shit, he was hard now, kinda sorta, did that mean he was gay now?

He pulled back in a bit of a sudden gesture, but he only realized it when he saw the look Junpei was giving him. "I, uhm..."

"Didn't like?" Junpei asked, and he sounded a bit disappointed.

"N-no! I mean..." he must have a full body red hue by now, "does... does that make me gay?"

"Only if that made you stop liking that cute Naoto chick, and I don't think my kisses are that good yet." Junpei grinned at Kanji when that flustered him and made him stammer in denial, and he stepped back as Akihiko walked to his side.

"It's time to regroup," Akihiko pointed out. As much as he wanted to stay with Junpei a little longer, already battle was calling out to him.

"Already? Aw man, I'm still tired!" But Junpei followed an Akihiko eager for more Shadow fighting regardless, with Kanji falling in line behind him.

"By the way, Junpei," Akihiko said as they came in view of the main group, "you still haven't told me what poinking means."

Junpei could feel Mitsuru's suspicious gaze on the three of them. He knew they were still looking flushed and guilty from their activities and decided it was better to save it for later.


End file.
